Open land with vegetation, for example, small brushes, large trees, combinations of them, or other vegetation, are fire hazards, particularly in dry, hot weather. Fire in any portion of such land can quickly spread to the rest of the land, particularly under windy conditions, and can cause significant damage to property and, worse, to people. Such lands may not always or easily be accessible to vehicles, for example, fire trucks or other vehicles, to extinguish a fire. Sometimes, a person, for example, a firefighter or other person, may need to walk to a certain location to extinguish the fire. Pressurized containers carrying fire extinguishers or other motorized equipment are available to extinguish fires. However, such equipment may be heavy and, consequently, difficult for a firefighter to carry to the location to extinguish the fire.